This invention relates to systems for removing water from a body of water, such as a pond, canal or ditch, and discharging the water at another position. More particularly, it relates to an engine-driven, trailer-mounted, high volume axial-flow water pump for use in loading water haulage equipment from a pond, canal or ditch.
Previously, mobile water haulage equipment has been loaded with water using a suction-loading pump permanently attached to a water haulage vehicle. This approach however, has presented a number of drawbacks. The mechanically driven water pumps used for this purpose require a rigid connection between the engine and pump. This rigid mechanical connection prevents the pump from being positioned at varying angles to the engine and therefore presents operating angle limitations. The entire mechanically driven pump system (including engine, trailer, etc.) must be positioned at the desired operating angle to the water source for proper operation. This often requires excavation of the berm along the pond or ditch being used as a source of water. If the water level or height of equipment being loaded changes, the entire system may need to be repositioned. In addition, portions of prior mechanical drive systems must operate below the water level, prompting frequent maintenance. Moreover, the rigid connection must be disconnected for transportation and then reconnected again for operation—requiring the time of a skilled mechanic. Also, previous systems are restricted to slow speed transportation and do not have a braking system.
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide an improved engine-driven, trailer-mounted, high volume water pump for use in loading water haulage equipment from ponds or ditches.
Another object of the invention is to provide a pump that overcomes the operating angle limitations of the existing pumps by providing an improved range of possible operating angles for the pump system, thereby eliminating the need to excavate the area around the pump system prior to operation or during operation if the required operating angle changes.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a pump that requires reduced maintenance compared to partially-submerged mechanically drive system components found on existing mechanically-driven pumps.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a pump system that does not require a skilled mechanic to disassemble it for transportation and to reassemble it prior to operation and that eliminates the need for human-powered mechanical winches for raising or lowering portions of the pump system.
Another object of the invention is to provide a trailer system capable of operation on the highway at normal highway speeds.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description that follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by the instrumentalities and combinations pointed out herein.